How Do You Like Me Now
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the first in a series called "From the Radio". It actually has two stories so far that has songs that aren't on the radio, but I guess it doesn't matter. Please enjoy this ten story series.


Disclaimer: I was just fiddling around with this idea, and it turned itself into a fanfic. This is a little different than my other fics. The song is by Toby Keith, and it`s called "How Do You Like Me Now". One of my favorites, and the video for it is awesome! It was number one on CMT`s top twelve countdown this morning. Anyways, on with the fic. This is the first in a series called "From The Radio". Hope you enjoy!  
  
How Do You Like Me Now  
By Julia Phares  
Kimberly Hart sat on the stands on her old high school football field. She held a red rose and a note saying:  
  
  
Dear Kim,   
I have always loved you from afar. Now I`m ready to tell you how I feel. Meet me at our old high school`s football stands. I`ll be waiting.  
  
It wasn`t signed. She was curious as to who it might be. She sniffed the red rose and watched for any signs of anyone coming into the stands or walking onto the football field. Suddenly, lights turned on, and she noticed a lone figure standing in the middle of the football field. He was wearing a guitar by it`s strap, and a black cowboy hat was perched cockily on his head. Music started from somewhere, and Kimberly sighed. She knew who it was. Jason Scott. An old friend, and for some reason she`d never been able to fathom, a country singer.   
  
Jason began to sing, as he smiled at her.   
  
''I was always the crazy one,  
who broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the fifty yard line  
You were always the perfect one, and a valdvictorian  
So under your number  
I wrote call for a good time  
I only wanted to get your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow.  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention   
And I played my guitar too loud.''  
  
Kimberly stood up and walked down the stand`s steps and stopped at the railing. Jason actually looked cute! He was a good singer, too. Maybe she should give him a chance. She sat down on the bench next to her and watched as he walked over to her, singing the chorus.  
  
''How do you like me now  
how do you like me now that I`m on my way  
Do you still think I`m crazy, standing here today  
I couldn`t make you love me   
but I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now"  
  
Jason climbed into the stands and seated himself next to her. ''Hi, Kim. Like the song?'' Before she could answer, he sang on.  
  
''When I took off to Tennessee   
I heard that you made fun of me  
You never imagined I`d make it this far  
Then you married into money girl, ain`t it a cruel and  
funny world  
He took your dreams and he tore them apart  
He never comes home and you`re always alone   
And your kids hear you cry down the hall.  
The alarm clock starts ringin who could that be singin  
It`s me baby with your wakeup call!''  
  
Kimberly`s eyes welled with tears as she thought of Tommy, her husband. He never came home and always seemed to be drunk. She also suspected he was cheating on her with other women. She turned around to face the front of the stadium, watching as cheerleaders danced and Jason`s band played. She sighed. ''Tommy, Jason may be your best friend, but I don`t care. Maybe I should give him a chance. I mean, he`s always loved me.'' She said under her breath.  
  
''How do you like me now?   
How do you like me now that I`m on my way  
Do you still think I`m crazy, standing here today  
I couldn`t make you love me   
but I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?"  
  
Kimberly slid off the bench and walked down the stands to the steps of the entrance. She smiled at Jason, who was singing the end of the song.  
  
''How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now that I`m on my way  
Do you still think I`m crazy, standing here today  
I couldn`t make you love me  
but I always dreamed of living in your radio  
How do you like me now?"  
  
Jason`s fingers strummed the last note on the guitar, and Kimberly walked down the steps until she was standing at the bottom, right in front of Jason. A huge smile broke out on her face, and she said, ''That`s a good song, Jason. It`s got a nice, funky beat. And I should probably give you a chance.''   
  
They looked at each other, and they felt some sparks. Maybe a fast, upbeat song would start a new romance. 


End file.
